God's Light
by Tsukiyumie
Summary: Yuki and Reiga spend time together, Yuki is confused and wants his questions answered. Reiga and Yuki pairing, rated just in case. Summary may change later.


**_Uuugh, we're really not sure how we agreed to write this. For a fact... we really aren't big fans of this pairing. Aki had the idea that it'd be really interesting to write a fanfic one day about these two...but we thought we'd never write it. _**

**_We came up with the idea while we were on our school trip, apparently Aki took notes and started writing it. _**

**_After five or so drafts, we agreed that this was the best we'd come out with because we really aren't big on this pairing. _**

**_We kind of based it off of the most recent episodes._**

**_

* * *

_**

Yuki's eyes fluttered open slowly.

He searched worriedly around the dark unfamiliar room he now lay down in. There wasn't a single bird chirping outside, only the resonating sound of water dripping in the distance. Instead of a sun, the moon illuminated the gloomy room. Black ceramic tiles completely covered the floor, walls appeared to be wrapped in the same black color but in a different material, and the one door leading in and out of the room was exactly the same. Cobwebs hung from the corners of the large windows, spiders made their webs on the bottom of furniture and gave the impression that they were tying the pieces down. The musty smell in the air made Yuki cough slightly when he breathed in.

It was obvious that the room was not his own, Yuki had been asleep in his bedroom just earlier.

He heard a clink in the lock, which began to move clockwise. The surprisingly loud noise made him jump and move back towards the window while keeping his eyes on the door. The door creaked slightly as it opened; Yuki pushed himself in to the corner and stared with wide eyes. The figure that emerged in the opening was a young man. He seemed to take up the entire doorway. He wore a black buttoned-down shirt that was open and loose and black dress pants. He had raven-black hair that was long and covered his face just enough to hide the sides of his face and cold-silver eyes that were faintly visible due to his hair in the way.

"You slept well?" the man asked, the familiar voice making Yuki shiver.

"K-Kanata-san…" Yuki whispered before averting his eyes and trying to figure out why he was there.

His once childhood friend drifted over the where Yuki stood tensely, grabbing the boy's face with extreme strength and forcing him the look up at the older. Yuki struggled for a few seconds before having no choice but to look up at the eyes that were far from being familiar.

"Let me ask again… did you sleep well?" his voice was cold and his stare distant.

The boy wasn't sure how to respond; he felt the stinging of tears at the corner of his eyes, "Why am I here?" he whispered quietly.

"So I take it you won't answer my questions… must I answer yours first?" Yuki nodded hesitantly, "I brought you here myself to ask you something alone, since you always surround yourself with those people-"

"Those people are my friends." Yuki corrected quickly.

"Friends? How are they your friends? Did you grow up with them?" Yuki flinched at the question.

"Kanata-san…"

"Reiga, Yuki. My name is Reiga." He said to Yuki, pulling the sweet face towards his own.

"R-Reiga…"

The man, known as Reiga, loosened his grip slowly before letting go and walking towards the windows. He stood like a statue as he glared past the thin piece of glass that separated him from the outside world. Yuki sighed and moved from the corner, heading towards the bed where he sat patiently.

The older didn't look back for some time and kept to himself while Yuki waited for something to be said. When more than enough time had passed, Reiga turned from his position to look at Yuki.

"Will you join me Yuki?" he reached out, extending his hand.

He'd been asked before; Yuki shook his head in response. He truly wished he didn't have to choose sides but he would never join Reiga. The Giou clan was important but the Kanata that he had known was just as important…

Reiga made his way to Yuki, stopping to stand in front of the boy. He once more took Yuki's face with his hands though much softer this time.

"Yuki…" he pressed his lips to Yuki's roughly, the younger struggled until he broke the contact.

"Stay with me." Reiga said with a commanding voice.

"I can't." Yuki replied with a low whisper.

Reiga's hand cupped Yuki's cheek gently, his eyes became the ones Yuki knew well.

"Why did you save me the other day?" his lower lip quivered, Reiga closed his eyes.

"Because…" Reiga began, then stopped, "I'll answer another time. You should sleep for now."

The boy assured him that he was not tired, but soon fell asleep. Yuki was beautiful to Reiga… everything was perfect about Yuki.

He pushed the boys bangs out of his face, caressing it gently. He then leaned forward and brushed his lips on the others, taking care to not deepen the kiss enough to wake the sleeping beauty beneath him.

_I love you Yuki… _

_I wish you could be the one light in my life…_

_

* * *

_

_**By the way, we do not own Uragiri... (Though we wish we did!)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Aki Riku**_


End file.
